


Cuddle ME

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Making Out, but it happened, catch me one day actually writing mogu x wooseok, idk - Freeform, jinhyuk is jelly of mogu, other produce boys mentioned, posting it so I don't feel so bad about writing this instead of studying, this is honestly a mess, word vomit, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: two times Jinhyuk finds Wooseok cuddling other boys and how different he reacts.aka Jinhyuk is soft for Wooseok cuddling Jinwoo but not so much when he is cuddling Jungmo





	Cuddle ME

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I should be studying but this happened. This doesn't mean I'm back on the canon complaint train btw!  
Hope you enjoy this messy one shot ^^;

Wooseok is not someone to actively initiate skinship with anybody, not even with his boyfriend Jinhyuk. It's not that he dislikes skinship but he doesn't feel the need for it like other people do.

That being said, he doesn't tend to reject when a friend gets clingy with him especially if they're younger than him. While he plays rough with Hwanhee and Dongyeol back home, he knows he can't do the same to the trainees in Produce X 101.

They are always being filmed and he knows better than to give MNET the material they definitely would love to exploit to ruin any boy's image to cause an issue and attract more attention to the show, especially if someone like Wooseok is the one to give it to them.

Plus, he's not close enough and doubts he will be any time soon with the trainees to treat them like treats his younger friends.

So that's how Wooseok found himself sitting on the black couch near the journals rooms with Jinwoo pressed against his side, the younger's head resting on his shoulder having fallen asleep at some point while Wooseok focused on helping Sejin who had been sitting on his other side but now had left to look for Byungchan.

Wooseok places the clipboard with the song's lyrics on his lap, reaching up to his face to take off his glasses and placing them on top of the clipboard, rubbing with his ring and middle finger in between his eyebrows. He's tired, he's stressed, he wants to go home.

Jinwoo mumbles something incoherent under his breath, Wooseok glancing at him feeling the way the corners of his lips curve upwards. He squirms carefully to not disturb the boy, moving the arm that is around Jinwoo so he can thread his fingers through the younger's hair, softly brushing his fair and massaging his scalp with his fingertips.

He lets out a soft chuckle when Jinwoo rubs his cheek against his shoulder in his sleep. This kid that Jinhyuk had pretty much adopted was adorable and so very talented, he had a bright future ahead of him, Wooseok is sure the boy is going to take the number one rank in their team and his rank in the next elimination was going to rise.

Wooseok rests his cheek on top of Jinwoo's head and closes his eyes taking in a deep breath. It's not like its quiet around them, staff and trainees alike walking and even running on their ways pass them, but Wooseok still feels sleep attempting to pull him under and follow Jinwoo into dreamland.

He feels the couch dip under someone's weight as they sit next to him but he doesn't bother opening his eyes. "Why was I not invited to this nap and cuddle time? You're trying to take my child away from me." Wooseok's other hand moves by instinct to the side, slapping with the back of it the other male's chest.

"You have your hands full with other kids, it's my turn to take care of Jinwoo." Wooseok whispers not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, opening his eyes and moving his head so he can face Jinhyuk who is looking at Jinwoo's sleeping face with that soft and warm smile on his thin lips.

Wooseok's heart aches when he sees the clear signs of lack of rest and stress in his boyfriend's face, the dark circles under his eyes and even a few blemishes son his usually perfect skin.

He is not just joking when he says Jinhyuk has his hands full with his team members. If Wooseok already feels stressed helping Minkyu and Jinwoo, he can't imagine how demanding Jinhyuk's role is. The older not only has to make a choreography from scratch by himself but he is also taking care of everyone's rap and training them to perform.

Jinhyuk should receive extra pay once this show is done, the money they'll get for having appeared on TV will obviously not be enough of a payment for all the training he has done to the chick trainees since day one.

"Do you wanna join us then? At least for a little while before you get back to practice." Wooseok offers but something in his voice makes it obvious he's not truly making a suggestion. Jinhyuk opens his mouth and by the look in his eyes, Wooseok knows he's going to try to turn him down.

Wooseok doesn't give him the chance to do that. He quickly takes the clipboard and his glasses and reaches over Jinwoo's side to place them next to him before he somehow manhandles Jinhyuk using only one hand until the older is laid on his back, his head on Wooseok's lap and his long legs hanging over the side of the couch.

"Rest, you've earned a break and I can help your kids too afterward, my own team is doing fine." Jinhyuk slowly relaxes, some of the tension leaving his body as he looks up at Wooseok, his eyes unable to hide his affection for the younger.

If there were no cameras or staff around -and he didn't have Jinwoo using his shoulder as a pillow- Wooseok would have leaned down to kiss the lines in Jinhyuk's forehead away but he can't do that so he settles with taking one of Jinhyuk's hands in his, giving it a firm squeeze that the older reciprocates.

  
If asked how is it that he become so close to Jungmo, a trainee from starship, Wooseok wouldn't know how to reply.

At some point early on Jungmo and he had just clicked. Wooseok often found himself helping the less experienced trainees in The 7th Sense team alongside Jinhyuk so he guesses that was the start of his friendship with the admittedly cute trainee.

"Wooseok~ tell me your favorite ramen and I'll get it for you next time I promise!" Wooseok looks down to his chest where Jungmo is leaning his head on. They had just finished eating a cup of ramen each when Seungyoun who had stopped by to grab one himself commented how Jungmo was eating the cup that Wooseok had stopped him from grabbing the day before so now the younger felt guilty about it.

He had assured him it was ok and there was no need for him to do anything but the younger had been insisting for a few minutes now, even after Wooseok opened his arms in a silent invitation for the younger to cuddle with him hoping that would appease him.

Jungmo didn't seem to be the clingy type with most of the other trainees but Wooseok found himself to be one of the _lucky_ few to be on the receiving end of the younger's affections.

"Don't worry about it Mogu, really." Jungmo pouts his lips and his hold around Wooseok's middle tightens slightly as he pulls himself closer, the leg he has in between Wooseok's inching up.

"But-"

"He likes the chicken ones but his favorite is from another brand." Both boys turn to the side where Jinhyuk is standing, his dark eyes moving up and down their intertwined frames but not making a comment about it.

Wooseok has to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he reads the dark and ugly feeling in Jinhyuk's expressive eyes but he doesn't stop himself from pulling Jungmo closer to him just to annoy his jealous boyfriend.

How is he jealous of Wooseok being cuddled by someone else when he goes around wrapping his lanky arms around everyone who allows him and to not even mention how _touchy_ he gets with Byungchan and Seungwoo.

Jinhyuk's eyes find Wooseok's and they communicate through their eye contact for a few moments leaving Jungmo confused as to what is going on. Before the younger can make a question, Minhee calls his name from outside the room and Jungmo quickly excuses himself but not before pressing a chaste kiss to the top of Wooseok's head with a promise to get him all the chicken ramens he can find, his eyes gleaming in excitement.

They're left alone but neither make a move or say a word until Jinhyuk walks away. Wooseok is about to call out his name to stop him when he hears the door being closed and then the light is turned off leaving everything covered in darkness.

Wooseok's heart starts racing against his chest, an idea of what is about to happen forming on his mind. He presses his lips into a line as he hears Jinhyuk's step get closer before the older crawls on top of him, his hands finding Wooseok's face and cupping his cheeks, his thumbs stroking his high cheekbones for a brief moment before he moves his hands to the back of Wooseok's head and tug him towards him.

When their lips meet its gentle at first, as if getting familiar with each other again because of how long it feels their last kiss was, but it quickly becomes more passionate. Jinhyuk sucks on Wooseok's lower lip, the younger unable to stop the breathy moan that crawled up his throat but Jinhyuk thankfully muffles it with his mouth.

Wooseok's hands find Jinhyuk's hips on the darkness, digging his fingers and pulling him closer. Jinhyuk's tongue slides inside his mouth rolling it against Wooseok's, his fingers tugging on Wooseok's soft hair earning a sinful groan from his younger boyfriend that hopefully, the microphones in the room don't catch with how low it was.

They both know they can't get too lost into each other, there is no privacy in here and anyone could walk in at any moment but they still make the most of each second, trying to ingrain into their memory how the other feels against them, how warm and perfect it feels to be this close together.

Wooseok wonders if their members could leave their dorm for a few hours when they go back for the next break of filming before the next elimination.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
